Adeus ao Pierrot
by Child of Time
Summary: Teresa foi à praia pensar sobre si própria e João. Ela relembra e pondera, enquanto Vésper a espera sob o mar. Conto baseado na obra Um beijo de Colombina, de Adriana Lisboa, repleta de intertextos com os poemas de Manuel Bandeira.


Eu escrevi esse conto por causa de um trabalho sobre o livro "Um Beijo de Colombina", de Adriana Lisboa. Nele eu tentei usar a minha imaginação e retratar os sentimentos e pensamentos de Teresa sobre a sua própria história. O conto se passa no momento em que Teresa foi para a praia e não voltou mais. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segredos de Colombina

Vésper brilhava enquanto o Sol lentamente se punha no horizonte. As ondas se sucediam num eterno vai e vem sob o céu crepuscular. E o universo poderia se resumir naquele momento. Um momento parado no tempo. Um momento em que eu conheci a delícia de poder sentir as coisas mais simples. Pena que foi só um momento.

Era uma sexta-feira do mês de maio. Eu havia saído no final da tarde. Disse que era pra nadar, como de costume. Na cozinha tinha uma lista de compras: guardanapos, vinho, creme hidratante, entre outros.

Vinho, tão fundamental como colo de mãe e divã de analista. E os meus cremes, uma novidade pra mim. Um futuro pleno e branquinho guardado num pote à venda no supermercado. Uma tentativa de manter-se eterna pelo maior tempo possível. Igualar-se aos deuses, alcançar a máxima beleza e eternidade, não. Mas, quem sabe, chegar um pouquinho mais perto dos deuses. Evoé Baco! Evoé Vênus!

Tinha também um pedacinho de papel grudado na geladeira. Nele, um pedacinho de Bandeira rabiscado: _nas ondas da praia, nas ondas do mar, quero ser feliz, quero me afogar. _E o mar ali do lado, me chamando. Quando o mar chama, é impossível ignorar. Lá estava eu, sentada na areia, de frente pro mar, querendo me afogar.

Eu me lembro de quando nos conhecemos, João e eu. Foi em setembro, numa festa de aniversário de alguém. Batidão tecno e vodka. Ele tinha uma cara quadradona, uns olhos que pareciam vesgos no meio da fumaça e um cabelo lambido de gel. Tinha cara de idiota. Alguém nos apresentou e descobri que ele era professor de latim. Fiquei ali mais por pena que por interesse, tinha cara de idiota e ensinava uma língua morta. Bebi cerveja. Conversávamos e ele até se mostrava bom com as palavras. Bebi uísque. Bebi demais. Eu estava bêbada, mas era ele quem estava bobo. Fazia piada, era amigo de todo mundo, sempre sorrindo. Ele continuava sendo um professor de latim com uma cara idiota.

Lembro da festa, lembro do posto de gasolina, lembro do táxi passando pelo bairro do Catete, rumo a Vila Isabel. Depois, acordei na minha cama ao lado de João. Conseguimos nos recuperar da ressaca. Passamos a tarde juntos. Ele me apresentou Igor Stravinsky e Pixinguinha.

Ouvindo o Réquiem de Stravinsky com João ao fim do dia, eu o analisei melhor. Não via mais uma cara idiota, olhos vesgos ou um cabelo lambido. Via um rosto feliz com jeito de triste, pedindo um afago. Só faltava uma lágrima de maquiagem pra completar o quadro. Não pude recusa-lo.

O céu começava a ficar todo estrelado e Vésper se confundia com suas vizinhas. Observando o horizonte, eu sentia se aproximar a brisa do mar. Ela, tão inofensiva, sempre vem ao encontro daqueles que querem uma presença amiga. Eu digo que ela é bem vinda.

Levantei-me da areia e fui em direção à água. Meus pés nus sentiam-na no seu ir e vir. Sentiam nas suas profundezas palpitar a vida prodigiosa, a estrela da manhã, Vésper que esperava seu destino comigo. Eu queria entrar nas águas, ir ao fundo e não mais voltar.

Então vi Boy se aproximando e logo brincando entre as ondas, mordendo a água. Sábia Boy, ela que sabia aproveitar a vida. Voltei para a areia, sentando-me, e ela se sentou do meu lado. Fiquei olhando pra ela, esperando por uma pitada da sua inteligência e todo o seu conhecimento universal. E o que você quer que eu diga garota? Você está triste e nem mesmo sabe o porquê. O seu problema é falta de comunicação. Deixa de ser boba, vai pra casa e fala com o João.

Boy me revelou a verdade que eu já conhecia. Sugeriu exatamente aquilo que eu queria. Mas ainda era difícil faze-lo. Uma escritora que não sabe falar, gozado. Eu não falaria dos meus problemas e minhas angústias com João. Nossa relação era ótima, sabíamos conversar um com o outro, mas era difícil falar de verdades tão profundas. Tudo isso me angustiava. E eu não agüentei. Nas ondas da praia, nas ondas do mar, não sabia ser feliz, queria me afogar.

Não pensei em nada. Nem poderia. Não deveria. Levantei-me de novo, Boy fez o mesmo. Andei, sai da areia e cheguei na calçada. Achei que Boy me seguiria, mas não, ela continuou com suas quatro patas no mesmo local, olhando para mim. Até mais garota, ela me disse com aqueles olhos amendoados. Segui andando pela calçada, ao lado da areia, ao lado do mar. A brisa sussurrava ao meu ouvido, oferecia ajuda, mas eu ignorava. Assim eu fui, pra não mais voltar.

Desapareci, não me importei, não queria voltar. Por acaso encontrei Teresa, ela me ofereceu a chance de alcançar a eternidade, eu aceitei, acabei tendo que voltar. Aquele Pierrot que ensinava latim continuou Pierrot, sofre. Aquela Colombina, que agora parece meio Arlequim, continua à espera do seu amor. Amor – chama que, tomará, ainda não seja fumaça.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí? Leu? Gostou? Odiou? Não entendeu nada?

Bom, qualquer que tenha sido a sua impressão, eu agradeço se deixar uma revisão. E vou levar a sua opinião em consideração pra, quem sabe, mudar alguma coisa no conto. Aceita-se críticas, elogios e cantadas baratas.


End file.
